The Samurai and The Sorceress
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: Anya is the elemental sorceress of the Samurai rangers. But when her powers began to mess up, she doesn't know if this job is right for her. Plus adding love, friendship, and everything else you don't know what will come out in the end. Samurai Rangers
1. Description

**_Okay, so as you can tell this is Power Rangers Samurai. I have added my own character in here so I wanted to give you her description._**

**_Name: Analisa Gabriella Talasman (Anya)_**

**_Age: 20 (Thats how old I'm guessing the rangers are around)_**

**_Looks: Anya has long hair which is a deep dark brown that falls over her shoulders in either straight or curly locks. Her eyes are a dark emerald green that glint in the sunlight. She is very slender and lithe limb._**

**_Personality: Anya is a very serious girl at times. When it comes to being a power ranger she is no doubt unstoppable. But when it comes to her friends, she is a very lovable friend that everyone loves. Mike is her cousin and she looks up to him as her older brother. Mia and Emily are very close to each other. She shares a very deep friendship with Jayden, being the only one that can get him to crack a smile. Everyone loves her_**

**_Occupation: Sorceress_**

**_Arsenal: Samurizer (different from the rangers. Hers are two coin like items that fit in her palms. When she calls for the elements to morph, vines sprout out of them and encase her as she morphs.)_**

**_ Spin Sword (she can call upon her elements to work for her sword. Water, air, earth, fire, anything will work)_**

**_ Element Slash (they're vine like whips that she can use to tie her opponent up before attacking)_**

**_Zords: Tiger folding Zord_**

**_ Tiger Zord_**

**_ Pegasus Zord ( a very powerful zord when they need to fly)_**

**_Outfit when Morphed: If you're looking at the girls outfits, you'll see hers. Anya wears a purple and black dress and black leggings. Vine like tattoos cover most of the visible parts of her body. She wears a black mask, and a vine like crown sits atop her half backed hair_**

**_Basically that is all you need to know about her. I will put songs in it sometimes because that is just how I roll. I hope it will not have to go to M but I don't think it will be._**

**_Please review and tell me if I should keep posting it!_**


	2. First Casualty

"Rangers together! Samurai forever!" The rangers called, changing into their ranger costumes to defeat the Nighlok messing with the people. Anya jumped behind a tree, watching from her safety until she was needed. She wasn't a ranger. She was a sorceress. A sorceress of nature that helped the rangers when they were needed. She watched with care.

"Anya we need you." She heard Jayden, the red ranger, yell. She nodded, jumping from her cover.

"What is that? Oh a sorceress huh? Well we'll see about that. Moogers, get her!" The Nighlok yelled. Moogers surrounded the young teenager, but she didn't need them to attack her and scare her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. Suddenly, her purple morpher appeared in her hands. She opened them back up, flashing purple instead of their normal grey.

"I call upon all elements, water, fire, earth, air. Together!" She yelled. Her morphers suddenly sprang vines, wrapping around her arms and up. Bright purple light erupted from her as her normal street clothes changed. The vines crawled up her face, surround her eyes and over her head. The lights exploded, casting the Moogers backwards. There stood Anya, wearing a tight black purple and black dress with her samurai symbol on it, and black leggings. Vine like tattoos covered her arms and up her face, where a black mask covered her eyes. A vine like crown sat atop her half back hair. Anya pulled her sword out of its sheath, flipping it around.

"Samurai Forever!" She called out. She then did a front flip and slashed across the Moogers. She got through to the Nighlok.

"Well well. A sorceress. This'll be fun." He said.

"You just said your last prayer." She said, then began to fight with him. The rangers fought with the Moogers as Anya fought with the monster.

"Elemental sword." She said. Fire began sprouting from her sword as they fought, sending the Nighlok down.

"This isn't over." He yelled, before disappearing with the Moogers. Anya panted heavily, looking at where he had just been standing.

"Dude that was awesome!" Kevin exclaimed, looking at Anya. Anya turned to him, smiling. Something wasn't right though.

"Come on. Let's get back to the center." Jayden said, not even looking at her or giving her a thumbs up. They all traveled back to the command center.

* * *

"Well done Anya." Master Ji told her.

"I can see your powers growing stronger by the minute. You won't let me down." He said, smiling. Anya nodded, looking at him as he messed with a sword in the armory.

"Master Ji? When I was fighting the Nighlok. It seemed different to me. Almost powerful. I couldn't put my finger on it." She told him, watching him. Sensei turned around, looking at her with concern.

"Did the others see this Anya?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Only me. No one else." She said. Master Ji looked at her.

"You have the gift. To tell if a Nighlok is powerful or not. Taking a sorceress's job is tough, but you manage it greatly." He said. Anya smiled.

"Now go have some fun." He said. Anya nodded, then ran from the room to find her friends. Sensei watched her go, before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"You're too powerful. And that's a price to pay." He said, looking at the doorway.

* * *

Anya found her friends in the game room. Mia was playing Kevin in a game of air hockey, Mike was playing pool. Emily and Jayden were watching t. v on the couch. Anya grinned, before tossing herself over and between them on the couch.

"Whoa! Hey there." Jayden said, smiling. Anya was the only one who could ever crack a smile in Jayden. He was always into his job as the red ranger, the fearless leader. No one could ever get him to have fun.

"Where ya been?" Emily asked, looking at her.

"Just talking to Master Ji about my powers." She said.

"Anything to report? The all-powerful sorceress." Mike asked, looking at her. Mike was actually Anya's cousin, and he acted like her older brother all the time since she never had a family to look up to. Anya laughed, shaking her head.

"Awh come on. There has to be something about you to report. You can't be perfect." Kevin said, sitting beside Jayden since Mia won their game.

"Nope. I have nothing to report. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She said, laughing. The boys got evil glints in their eyes.

"Now how shall we get it out of her Mike?" Kevin asked. Jayden answered.

"I think I know." He said, raising an eyebrow. Mia grabbed Emily's arm.

"Move now." She whispered, pulling Emily from the couch. Anya looked up at Jayden, until she was attacked as he tickled her sides. Mike joined, pinning her down and helping. Kevin laughed. Anya shrieked and laughed, laying her head back trying to get away. She ended up in Jayden's lap. The boys laughed as she was tickled endlessly. Mia and Emily giggled, watching her. Jayden grinned as he tickled her. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Okay okay. Quit it she needs to breathe." Kevin said, laughing. Mike and Jayden stopped as Anya started to catch her breath. She looked up at all three boys as they laughed at her.

"What. . .was that. . .for?" She asked, breathless. Jayden laughed at her, grinning.

"Come on guys. Let's go out to eat." Mia offered. Mike nodded, pulling Anya up by her arms off of Jayden. Jayden got up as Anya grabbed her leather jacket and put it on over her purple tank and black shorts. She smiled.

"Come on. Beat me and you pick." She offered. Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"You're on!" He exclaimed, pushing past her as they ran out the door.

"You know. I think she is the only one who gets him to laugh." Mia said.

"I think they like each other." Emily added.

"That would be a little creepy." Mike said, tying his shoe.

"I think it's okay." Kevin laughed, following them out.

* * *

Master Xandred watched from their boat as their river rose up only a little from the scares.

"This can't be happening! That monster was powerful!" He exclaimed, hitting his fist against the edge.

"It's that dang sorceress Master. Anya, I believe." Octaroo told him from where he was messing with his monsters. Master looked at him, then down into their orb to see her messing with Jayden, who was laughing.

"Hmph. Young love. That's it!" He exclaimed, then began thinking of a plan.

* * *

Anya leaned against the balcony. Her friends were inside the pizza shack and she needed to get out. She had been feeling tired lately and she didn't know why. Smiling, she felt the wind blow her dark brown almost black hair from her face in a frenzy. She shivered, pulling her leather jacket closer to her body as she watched the star filled sky.

"You cold?" Anya turned around to see Jayden walking out on the balcony. His brown hair tousled from the wind. Anya had to admit, Jayden was cute. Anya smiled, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"A little. But I'll be alright." She said, suddenly feeling dizzy. She grasped onto the balcony, trying to clear her head. Jayden was by her side in an instant.

"You sure you're okay? You don't look so well." He asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." She said, finally able to clear her head.

"Come on. Let's get the others and head home." He said, still worried for her. Anya nodded, pushing off from the balcony.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Two love-birds." Jayden looked up to see the Nighlok that attacked them today standing there. Anya looked up as she saw it. She blushed scarlett as the saying, but looked serious.

"I don't want to fight Nighlok." Jayden yelled as he sunk into a fighting stance beside Anya.

"Well then we'll make It quick." The nighlok yelled, running at both of them with its saber. Jayden dodged it but the Nighlok hit Anya, pushing her forward and over the balcony as it attacked Jayden. Anya screamed, grabbing the balcony quickly as she hung over two stories up.

"Anya!" Jayden yelled, fighting. Anya started slipping as she tried to pull herself up. Her hands began to get clammy.

"Jayden! Help!" She called out like a baby, but she was scared. Jayden pushed the Nighlok away, but it just kept coming for him.

"Hold on Anya!" He yelled, blocking the Nighlok's blows quickly. Anya whimpered, feeling her fingers slip and slide.

_Don't look down. Don't look down Anya. _She thought, but had to. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw how far away from the ground she was. Whimpering, she looked back up as her hands started to slide further away from the railing.

"Jayden!" She yelled again. Jayden heard her distressed cry but couldn't break free of the Nighlok. He pushed against it, but it just kept going.

"Almost a success." The nighlok growled. Jayden looked at the Nighlok, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Anya!" He yelled again.

Anya watched as her fingers were about to let go. Why did she leave her morphers at home? She closed her eyes as she let go.

"Oh no you don't." Anya opened her eyes as someone grabbed her wrists, almost pulling them out. She looked to see Mike above her.

"I don't wanna see my little sister as a pancake." He grinned. Anya smiled as Mike pulled her up. Anya got her footing and with Mike's help, got over the railings.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked quickly. Anya collapsed on the ground, shuddering. Mia put a hand on her shoulder as she put her head between her knees, heaving.

"It's okay. You're alright." Mia soothed as Anya's body shuddered. The Nighlok was gone, and Kevin was helping Jayden up. Jayden pulled from Kevin's grip, running over to Anya.

"Anya? Are you okay?" He asked, touching her hair. Anya looked up, before collapsing into Jayden's arms, her eyes shut tightly. Jayden looked at her in his arms. He had never seen her collapse. Mia and Emily smiled, walking back with the boys. Jayden grabbed Anya's shoulders, pulling her back to face him.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. Anya sighed, but nodded.

"Come on. Let's get home." He said, pulling her up onto her own two feet. Anya swayed on her feet, collapsing against Jayden. She rubbed at her eyes which had begun to itch, along with her skin. What was going on with her. Jayden's grip around her tightened.

"Come on. We need to get you to Master Ji." He said. Anya's legs were taken from under her, and soon she was in Jayden's arms.

"Come on guys." He said, then transported them back to the mansion.

**So. What do you think? I know It's kinda bad right now, this popped up randomly. I'm trying to show she's accident-prone, and also sick at the moment. I'll get better.**


	3. Powers Going Screwy

**Chapter 2: Why are things Screwy?**

Master Ji walked into the game room moments later. Jayden was the first one up, the others following.

Master Ji stopped the questions before they started.

"Anya is fine. The scare and over exhaustion just caused her to get a little sick. She will be fine after some rest." He told them. Jayden sighed, sinking back down with the rest.

"Told you it wasn't bad." Mike said to Jayden. Jayden rolled his eyes. Ji smiled, then frowned.

"There is something else." He said softly, sinking down on the couch. They looked at him.

"Since becoming a sorceress, her powers have been a little. . .how you say. . .screwy? They've been making her sick too. We can't let her use up her powers." He explained.

"Or what?" Emily asked. Master looked to the ground. They all looked up with wide eyes.

"It can kill her. If she uses too much or gets tired too quickly you have to make her calm down, or she can get hurt. Or worse." He finished. Jayden looked at him.

"So basically she's sick?" Kevin asked. Ji nodded.

"That's horrible." Mia whispered, pushing her hair from her face. Jayden stood up. No one looked at him as he walked out of the game room. He grabbed his sword from the armory and headed to practice outside. As he walked, he passed by Anya's room. Stopping by her open doorway, he looked at her. She lay on her side, asleep, a smile plastered across her face as her arm draped over the side of her purple covered bed. Jayden's lips twitched, before it became a smile. She looked so peaceful. She groaned, shifting in the bed. Jayden shook from his dream and went back into reality. How was he going to keep her from fighting?

**-Days Later-**

"That's unfair!" Anya looked up from her sketch-pad as she heard the yell through her ear-buds. Master Ji had given them the day off and they were enjoying a day off in the park. Emily was throwing the disc around with Mike and Kevin, Mia was setting up the picnic they brought, and Jayden was off for a jog for a bit. Anya sat against a tree, listening to her ipod as she sketched in her sketch-pad. Her foot and pencil tapped to the beat.

"_Pretty, pretty please? Don't you ever, ever feel? Like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please? If you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing. You're perfect to me__." _Anya sang softly, her eyes closed. She opened them back up as she started to draw her friends. She was very good at drawing, and every once in a while she would try and draw the ones that meant the most to her. She already had one of Mike playing pool, and Kevin training. She was working on Emily as she leaned against the tree while the two guys played against each other. She smiled as it came better than expected. After she shaded in the last part, she looked up to see Jayden standing there, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from his brow, tossing it near her.

"Eww. You're sick Jay!" She exclaimed, pulling her ear buds out of her ear. Jayden laughed, flinging sweat on her again. Anya shrieked, jumping up. She pushed him backwards, even though he didn't move. Anya sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go eat." He suggested. Anya closed her sketch-pad, rolled the chord around her ipod and went over to the picnic.

**-Hours Later-**

Anya popped a grape in her mouth after throwing one into Jayden's mouth. The others had already gone home but Jayden and Anya had stayed behind, watching the lake as the sun began to set. Anya yawned, popping another into her mouth as she messed with the songs on her ipod. Jayden turned over on his back. They sat in complete silence, enjoying the comfortable breeze and warm weather. Jayden watched as Anya's hair blew back from the wind, making it flow like a river. She looked at him, smiling.

"What?" She asked, giggling.

"Nothing." Was all Jayden said, turning his eyes away. He couldn't admit to her that she was beautiful in his perspective. Not the almighty red ranger. Anya laughed, pushing her hair behind her ears. He smiled, then sat up.

"Awh Jayden look!" Anya whispered, pointing to a trash can. A fuzzy dog was rooting through the garbage for food.

"Come here girl!" Anya called to the dog. The dog looked at her, raising its ears.

"Anya I don't think that's a good idea. . ."Jayden started. Anya shushed him, holding her hand out with a couple of grapes. The dog walked up to her, sniffing the grapes. She began eating them.

"Awh. Look she's so sweet." Anya exclaimed, petting the dog, which wagged its tail. Jayden slowly reached for the dog, scratching it behind the ears. The dog barked, causing Jayden to jump back. Anya laughed.

"She likes you." She said, laughing as the dog sniffed her face. Jayden shook his head.

"I wonder if Master Ji will let us keep her. She could be our mascot." She offered. Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"Mascot? A dog?" He said. Anya glared at him. Jayden shrugged.

"I think I'll call you. . .Terra. Come on girl, let's go home and see if Master Ji will let us keep you." She said, standing up. Jayden laughed at his friend's seriousness on the dog. Terra barked, and started to follow her.

"You coming slowpoke?" Anya yelled back at Jayden. Jayden nodded, jogging up to her.

**Sanzu River…**

**Dayu walked up to Master Xandred.**

**"Master. Everyday the sorceress's powers grow stronger. And Master Ji has found some help for it. What are we going to do?" She asked. Master Xandred smiled.**

**"I know what I am doing Dayu. If she uses her powers too much, she becomes sick. Plus love is playing a way into this plan. Soon I will be victorious. And maybe I'll have that pretty little sorceress in my clutches." Xandred explained. Soon he will be victorious.**

**….. Headquarters. Anya's room…**

Anya smiled at the sleeping Terra on her bed beside her. Ji allowed them to keep the dog, and everyone loved her. Terra was attached to Anya's side though. Anya smiled as she looked up into her dark room. Her walls were a dark purple, along with her bedding. Her floor was a light brown shaggy carpet. A desk was to one side near her balcony.

Anya sighed, looking at her new deeply drawn sketch of Jayden. It was really good, her pencil bringing out every line in him. She smiled, blushing a little by the light of her little desk lamp. She didn't know why she was always thinking of him, of his safety and well- being. She didn't know why she dreamed of him. What was wrong with her?

Still, she did like it. She had been wanting him so much, and in different ways. She wanted him to hold her, to tell her when she felt horrible that everything would be okay. That was the other problem. Her powers were off also. They weren't working right, and when they did they left her utterly exhausted and sick. She wanted to know why. Pushing her bangs from her face, she crossed her legs, looking in her mirror. She smiled at her pajamas. A pair of black capris with purple stars and a purple tank top. Laying back on the pillows, she scratched Terra.

"What am I going to do Terra?" She asked her. Terra whined, laying beside Anya as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. First Mistake

**Chapter 3: First Mistake**

Jayden walked out of the mansion with his bamboo stick in his training uniform, wanting to get out and practice a little. All night that night he had been dreaming of Anya. Good and bad dreams had flooded his mind. He just didn't know what to think of the sorceress.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he walked out to hear something slapping against a punching bag. Walking to the doorway, he smiled.

Anya jumped up, hitting the bag with a roundhouse kick hard, her long hair whipping her head in a pony-tail. She wasn't wearing the usual training uniform. Instead she was wearing a really tight purple tank top, with a black skirt, black leggings underneath. She kicked the bag again, doing a backflip and tossing herself around. Jayden smiled, crossing his arms as she practiced. The early morning sunlight casting off her tan skin. Her blue eyes glinting. Jayden knew she was beautiful. He couldn't let his heart get in the way of his training. Everything was focused on what was now at hand.

Hearing the usual calls when someone is fighting, he turned his gaze back to Anya, who had landed in a split and jumped back up, fighting with the air.

"You're getting really good at this." He complimented, walking out there. Anya stopped, looking at him. A smiled plastered her face as he walked out. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she walked up to him.

"Good morning to you too. And thanks." She said, her hair whipping the air behind her.

"I'd ask to spar ya. But I don't think you're ready for that yet." Jayden said, snickering. Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Or are you afraid to get beat by a girl?" She asked, doing a one hand cartwheel over to the sparring mat. Jayden followed.

"I'm not afraid. I always win." He said, laughing.

"Care to challenge me?" She said, sinking into a fighting stance. Jayden smirked, then got into a fighting stance.

"You're on." He said, and they began to spar. Anya was getting the best of him. After a while, Anya placed her foot squarely in the middle of Jayden's chest, sending him backwards and she back flipped, landing on her feet with her hands in the air. Jayden stumbled, falling on the ground.

"Ta Da!" She exclaimed, laughing and walking over to Jayden, lending him a hand. Jayden looked at her outstretched hand. Taking it, he pulled her down. Anya shrieked, being tossed to the ground. Jayden grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the sides of her head. He straddled her legs, looking at her.

"Get off of me Jayden!" She shrieked, struggling. Jayden laughed.

"Not likely." Was all he said. Anya stopped, looking into his brown eyes. He looked into her dark blue eyes, even as they flashed purple, which they always seemed to do. They laid there, looking at each other for the longest time. Anya didn't feel tired or weak when she looked at him. It was surprising. She smiled, looking at him, and began to blush. Jayden smiled, looking at her. He let her hands go, and smiled. She let her hands linger on his arms. She could feel the tense muscles underneath his tan skin. She let her hands stroke down, then stopped. She felt a wave of heat grow through her, suddenly taking all of her energy away. This was all new to her. She also felt heat radiating off of him also. Was he blushing also? Jayden smiled, their faces suddenly close, their breaths mingling with each other.

Suddenly a blaring alarm sounded from inside. Footsteps were heard near them.

"Jayden, come on. . .whoa. . .um?" Mike's voice was heard. Jayden looked up from where he was.

"We were just learning some new moves is all." He lied, pulling Anya up. Anya pushed her bangs from her face. Mike raised an eyebrow, but ran along with Mia. Jayden and Anya followed.

"Another Nighlok is wreaking havoc on the town again. Ready rangers?" Master Ji asked. They all nodded, running out. Master Ji watched as Anya followed behind them. He sighed, running a hand through his graying hair.

* * *

"Leave them alone Nighlok!" Glycerin looked toward the rangers as they came out. He saw the sorceress follow straight behind them. He laughed.

"Rangers. So nice of you to join my tormenting. Here, have a laugh." He said, shooting a red blast at Mia. Mia went to block it, when it deflected away. Anya stood in front of her, a shield in her hands.

"Thanks." Mia told her. Anya nodded, her blue eyes flashing purple through her mask, before backing up and letting the others join the battle. Soon, Moogers were around them and Anya was in the middle fighting. She smashed two Moogers' heads together and looked up watching Glycerin and Jayden fight one by one. She pushed her way through, trying to get to Jayden.

Suddenly, Jayden was down on the ground. Anya growled, pushing her way through and standing in front of Jayden as he tried to get back up.

"Oh sorceress. Let's see what you got." He said, pulling his sword up. Anya concentrated hard, throwing her hands out. She yelled, waiting for the surge of powers to come to her. But they didn't. She stopped, looking at her hands.

"What the. . ." She whispered.

"So long sorceress." Glycerin laughed, blasting her into the nearest wall. Anya didn't scream, but her back felt on fire.

"Anya!" Jayden yelled as she fell from the wall, demorphing. Anya curled up, but cried out as her back suddenly flared in pain. Mike ran toward her, demorphing and collecting her in his arms. Jayden sank his sword into Glycerin, and the Moogers and he disappeared. Jayden then demorphed with the others and ran toward Anya.

"I'm okay. Just confused. Why didn't my powers work?" She asked, rubbing her head as her back started to ease. Jayden looked at her, running a hand through his hair.

"Your powers. They're too powerful. You must have used them up. You can't use them anymore Anya. They won't work." Mike explained, looking at his cousin. Anya looked at him. What? She had no more powers? Slowly, she got back up, backing up a couple of steps. They were all back in their regular street clothes. Anya wearing a jean skirt with black patterned stockings and a purple shirt with flowing sleeves that fell off her arms. She backed up again, her black converses squeaking against the concrete.

"I don't have powers anymore?" She said again, looking at them.

"We didn't say that. You just can't help us anymore." Kevin tried to explain the best he could.

"I'm not a ranger anymore?" She said. She knew the answer. Her heart skipped beats as her throat closed up. Her eyes stung, tears threatening to fall. Jayden looked at her.

"Anya." He stepped up. Anya stepped back, then turned and ran from the premises. Jayden went to go after her, when Mike caught his shoulder.

"Let her have the time to calm down. She'll be fine." He said. Jayden sighed, watching as she ran. Jayden shouldered away from him.

"I can't let her hurt like this." He told them, before chasing after her.

* * *

Anya sat on a bench facing the lake, wiping her eyes of tears. She sniffled. Terra had somehow found her, and was sitting beside her on the bench, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Anya just couldn't believe it. She pulled out her butterfly folding zord. It transformed into a butterfly, flying around her in a graceful way. She smiled, then frowned as tears fell from her eyes once more. She would never be able to use her zords again, ever. She sighed, watching as the water rippled from the wind. Her half-back hair brushing her face.

Terra jumped from her spot on the bench, and somebody replaced it. She didn't look, not caring. Her zord disappeared into her pocket. Terra barked, walking over to the person sitting beside her.

"Terra stop." She said sternly. Terra kept whining.  
"Terra!" She exclaimed, looking at the dog. She looked up to Jayden's shaggy brown hair. He looked at her, smiling. Anya frowned, looking away. Jayden frowned.

"It's not your fault Anya." He stated.

"But I love being a Samurai Ranger Jayden. Now I can't because my powers are too. . .powerful? It's just not enough for me." She exclaimed, sobbing a little. She turned away from him.

"When I was younger. My parents never cared for me as much as they did for my brother. The first ever Samurai Ranger. They wouldn't care for a little accident-prone, little girl that they ended up with. I wanted to try and fill his shoes. Try and make my parents proud like they were of him. Now I'm part of the rangers, and they don't even talk to me anymore. It's like I fell off the face of the earth." She explained her story. The reason she was what she was.

"When I see you Jayden. I see my brother sometimes. Damon. He was amazing. Even if my parents hated me, he would be proud of me. I did dancing, chorus, basketball, soccer, everything. He came to it all. He made me be proud of myself. That's why he knew one day I could be a ranger like him." She finished.

"I see you in him." She whispered, getting closer to him. Jayden smiled, looking into her blue eyes. He slapped his thighs, before popping up from the bench. Looking at her, he gave a hand. Anya looked up at him.

"Come on. It's high time we find something fun to do. Just us two." He said, smiling. Anya sniffled, but grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up He held onto her hand the whole time as they walked through the park.

Master Xandred watched the two from the Sanzu River.

"Octaroo. Put the plan in full affect! Now!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Anya laughed, finishing her pizza slice and throwing the wrapper away before they stepped on the sand of the beach. Jayden had taken her to all her favorite places. The fair, the pizza place, and now the beach. He even won her a stuffed dog she had named Jay because of him. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. Jayden smiled, watching her and laughed. He hadn't seen her this happy in forever! He smiled as she fished her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and put the camera part in front of them.

"Say Samurai!" She laughed. Jayden leaned his head against her, as the photo clicked. She looked at it, smiling.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, saving it to the front of her phone, before closing it. She looked at Jayden.

"I've had a really nice time Jayden. Thanks for taking my mind off of things." She thanked. Jayden smiled, scratching the back of his neck. The sun was setting and no one was on the beach right now. A soft breeze blew their hair.

"I'm glad you did. I had a nice time also." He stammered. _Smooth! _

Anya giggled. She looked into his eyes, suddenly lost. Her hearts skipped beats, as did his. Slowly, he reached up to brush her hair from her face. His hand lingered on her face, sending tingles through their bodies. Anya leaned into his hand, smiling and closing her eyes. She leaned into him a little. Their foreheads pressed together.

"Rangers. We meet again." Jayden spun around to see Dayu standing there, swinging a sword around as Moogers surrounded her. Anya looked at her, her eyes widening.

"What are you after this time?" Jayden groaned.

"It's not what I'm after. It's who I'm after. And that someone is standing right beside you." She said. Jayden looked at Anya, who looked at him.

"Not a chance Dayu!" He growled, shoving Anya behind him.

"I was afraid of that. Moogers, attack!" She exclaimed. The Moogers attacked them both, separating them like they were supposed to. Terra barked, whining as Anya fell.

"Terra! Go get the others!" She yelled. Terra barked again, before running away. Anya felt herself pulled up by a Mooger. She attacked it, before Glycerin appeared. He grabbed Anya's arm, twisting it so she fell on her knees, clutching her shoulder as pain shot up her body. She struggled, trying to pull away.

"Time to come home to your new home Princess Samurai." He mocked.

"Jayden!" Anya cried, before Glycerin yanked her up, wrapping his hand around her mouth. Jayden spun around to see Anya being held by Glycerin. He glared, punching the Mooger in the face, and trying to run toward her. Two Moogers grabbed him, trying to pull him away.

"Anya!" He yelled, trying to pull away.

"Say goodbye Red Ranger. To your sorceress. I dare say, forever." Dayu said, before plunging her sword into the ground, and they all disappeared. Jayden fell to the ground, coughing. A warm wetness licked his face as the rangers suddenly appeared.

"Jayden what happened?" Emily asked as Mia controlled Terra. Jayden coughed again.

"They got Anya." Was all he said.

**Finally! I got it up! Hopefully more action will come after these!**


	5. Where Are You Now?

**Chapter 4: Where Are You Now?**

"Get in there!" Dayu ordered, pushing Anya down into the ship. Anya fell down the stairs, her hands shackled in front of her. She looked up, her long hair falling in front of her face, a cut under her eye as Dayu walked in behind her. Two Moogers grabbed her arms, pulling her up. She struggled, trying to pull away, but she couldn't. She wanted to cry, she wanted to be back home. With Jayden. She sighed as the Moogers shoved her toward a throne. She looked up to see Master Xandred.

"Sorceress Anya. Welcome to your new home." Xandred said, clasping his hands together. Anya glared at him.

"This will never be my home!" She exclaimed, being struck in the head by a staff one of the Moogers was holding. Xandred glared.

"Argue all you want. You'll be here from now on. No one wants you anyway." He said, standing up. Anya kept her glare on him.

"You're wrong! The Rangers will come for me. They always will!" She yelled. Xandred slapped her across the face.

"Do you think that they want a powerless sorceress that'll get in the way? Face it! They don't want you anymore. Not even that pesky red ranger. Right after I get rid of him, then I'll take on the rest." He explained. Anya bit her lip. He was right about them not needing her. They wouldn't want her. After all, she couldn't help anymore. When he spoke of the red ranger, she struggled.

"You touch him and I swear I'll. . ." She started.

"You'll do what? Don't you remember. You're stuck here with me. I've erased any traces of you on the maps and everything. They'll think you're dead now." He told her, getting in her face.

"And there is nothing you can do about it." He whispered. Anya glared at him, pulling from the Moogers.

"Take her out of my sight. Make sure she's chained up so she can't get away." He ordered. The Moogers nodded, before pulling her through the ship. They pushed her to the mast in the middle of the boat, chaining her hands above her body. They left her alone after that. Anya tried to pull the shackles off, but it was no use. After a while, blood began to seep out of the shackles where she had ripped the skin around her wrists. She sighed, sinking to the ground as best she could. She blew her hair from her face as she looked through the porthole at the Sanzu River. A tear escaped her face, and she couldn't help it.

"Jayden!" She sobbed, pushing her forehead against the mast.

* * *

Jayden groaned, hitting the keyboard and listening to all the errors beeping in his head. He couldn't track Anya anywhere. Mia watched him, a frown upon her face. Master Ji and Mike were trying to track her on the screens, but couldn't find anything.

"You would think there would at least be a signal or something." Mike said, typing in her folding zord name, and nothing came up. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Emily came back in with Anya's morphers in her hands.

"There are no traces of her on these. Or on her cellphone after she dropped it. There are no traces of anything." She shrugged. Jayden looked at them, then to Kevin who was typing.

"It's like she fell off the face of the earth." He murmured. Jayden sighed, sinking into the chair at the computer. Mia walked over, rubbing his shoulders.

"She's still out there. She'll be okay." She whispered.

"How do you know. She could be hurt, or worse!" He exclaimed.

"Jayden. In time when she is powerful again the Master will try and use her powers. The spark of them will cause a signal to come back and show us where she is. Do not give up hope." Master Ji explained. Jayden sighed. How could he give up looking for her? He got up from his spot. Terra barked, following her new master until her old one came back. She whined. Jayden turned around, stroking her.

"It'll be alright girl. Come on. Let's go for a walk. " He told her, smiling. Terra barked, following him.

* * *

**A Couple of Days Later**

Anya groaned, her arms aching from where she was trying to get comfortable. She pressed her forehead against the mast again. No one had come in and seen her except a couple of Moogers who fed her enough to keep her going. She cried so hard those days she couldn't cry anymore. What was going to happen to her?

Jayden. That was all she could think about. She was the only one she wanted. The only one she needed. Her life line was him. How was she still coping like this? Her heart wanted him. She had to admit it. She was in love.

Leaning back against the mast as a cold breeze ran through the ship, she did one thing she hadn't done in forever.

_Calling out your name_

_Your face is everywhere_

_I'm reaching out to you_

_To find that you're not there_

_I wake up every night_

_To see the state I'm in_

_It's like an endless fight_

_I never seem to win _

_I can't go on as long as I believe_

_Can't let go when I keep wondering_

_[CHORUS:]_

_Where are you now, what have you found_

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

_I can hear your voice_

_The ring of yesterday_

_It seems so close to me_

_But yet so far away_

_I should let it out_

_To save what's left of me_

_And close the doors of doubt_

_Revive my dignity_

_Where are you now, what have you found_

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

_I should let it out, it's time to let you go_

_Oh baby, I just want to know_

_Where are you now, what have you found_

_Where is your heart, when I'm not around_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

Tears slipped down her face once more.

* * *

Jayden walked down the hallway, his heart feeling as if it had been torn open. He missed her. It had been only a couple of days, but he was losing hope of ever finding her alive again.

Terra walked by him. She whined, walking into Anya's room.

"Terra come back here." Jayden called, following the dog into her room. Terra jumped on the bed, curling up and whining. Jayden smiled, sitting on the bed and petting the dog. He looked around Anya's room. He had never really been in here before. It was sort of dark. But he liked it. He looked to her dresser. Picture frames littered the top, along with some jewelry. Pictures of her and her older brother. There were some of her and the team, each one of them, including Kevin, who never smiled for pictures. He laughed, looking at the pictures. Terra jumped off and pulled something from under her bed, shoving it in Jayden's lap. Jayden looked at it. It was a sketchpad. Jayden never knew she drew. He flipped through the pages. The pictures were phenomenal. Emily sitting by her tree playing her flute. Mia and Kevin sparring. Mike playing pool. Terra barking. He laughed as he flipped through it, stopping. He saw his picture. He was standing, holding his bamboo stick for sparring. Every line in the picture was deep, beautiful. Jayden looked at the picture, before looking at the bottom.

_Jayden, The Red Ranger. My Life-Line_

He smiled at it, before something else landed in his lap.

"Terra where do you get these things?" He asked the dog, looking at the jewel encrusted book in front of him. It was Anya's diary. Terra also found a spell-book. Jayden laughed as he looked through the entries, not particularly reading them, just skimming. His eyes stopped on one.

_Dear diary,_

_How can I explain him? Well, he's always serious. Sometimes he can be a spoil sport. But his heart is in the right place. He knows what he's doing, trying to protect the whole as the red ranger. But deep down, I know we're still friends. We'll always be, like he promised me. I don't know what to think. Every time I see him my heart skips beats. My throat closes up and I have the sudden urge to swallow all the time. I love him. I know it. I love him and will always. Now if he could only see this._

_Love, Analisa Talasman_

Jayden didn't know what to think. This girl, loved him? His throat tightened up as tears try to invade his eyes. He had to get her back. He couldn't let her hurt like this. He flipped through it some more, before slamming it shut. He put the books back under her bed, before storming out. Terra barked, following him.

"Don't worry girl. We'll get her back." He told the dog, before getting up.

"Hey Jayden. You wanna practice?" Mia asked. Jayden shook his head.

"I'm going to find her!"

"But Jayden. . .There's no trace. " She said.

"I don't care. She's out there, hurting. And I'm Going to stop it." He yelled accidently. He pushed past her gently, going to find her. Intent on finding her.

* * *

**Sanzu River**

Dayu shoved Anya in to Master Xandred. Anya didn't object. She wanted to go home. She was tired, hungry, and dirty. She wanted to go home, curl up in her bed with Terra and her new stuffed dog.

"Well sorceress. I have made a new preposition for you. Use your powers to help me." He told her.

"You know I don't have my powers anymore Xandred. Why would you want a powerless sorceress?" She growled through her teeth. Xandred glared at her.

"You're powers will be soon coming in." Octaroo proposed.

"I still wouldn't." She said. Her chin collided with the floor as Dayu slammed it into the floor. Anya coughed, spitting up blood. She swallowed the salty, coppery taste, looking up at them.

"Get her ready for departure with Glycerin. She's going with us." Xandred told them. Anya looked up as she was yanked up and away. What was happening?

**Yay! Got it done! Song is Where Are You Now by Britney Spears. REVIEW**


	6. Rescue

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

Alarms blared through the house. The rangers ran to the control center in the house, seeing Master Ji typing on the computers.

"Glycerin is back." Was all he said, before something appeared on the screen.

"Surprise rangers! I have something for you." Glycerin said in the screen. Moogers appeared behind him, throwing a figure to the ground.

"Anya!" Jayden exclaimed, looking at the screen. Anya was unconscious, her hands shackled in front of her.

"You want her, come and get her!" Glycerin yelled, before the screen went black. Jayden growled, pushing away and headed out the door.

"Jayden what are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to save her." He gritted through his teeth.

"We don't know if this is a trap Jayden." Kevin told him. Jayden turned on the spot.

"Trap or not she's out there. She's probably hurt or scared. I have to save her." He yelled. Emily crossed her arms, looking at Master Ji, who had his eyes closed.

"Let us Ji. We have to save her no matter what." Mia told him. Mike sighed, then nodded.

"We have to." He said. Kevin nodded, standing beside Mia. Ji looked at them, before nodding.

"Go, but be careful." He told them. They all nodded before running out.

Anya gritted her teeth as the ropes cut into her chest, almost unable to breathe. Her hands were shackled behind her around a post. Her feet were out in front of her, tied together. Ropes wrapped tightly around her chest, waist, and shoulders. She sighed, pulling against them to satisfy the Moogers.

"Looks like you're in a predicament little sorceress?" Glycerin asked, looking at her. Anya glared at him.

"In just a few moments, as the Moogers attack the town. Your precious little rangers will come to your aid, and be stopped in the process." He explained.

"They're not that stupid. They won't fall for a pathetic plan like that." She hissed out in ragged breaths. Glycerin growled, taking her chin in his hands.

"Listen here little sorceress. . .I'll. . ."

"Get away from her Glycerin!" Glycerin looked up seeing the rangers in full uniform running up. She smiled.

"Guys!" She yelled, a hint of glee in her voice. A Mooger gagged her, and she mumbled, struggling. She looked at the rangers.

"Well, well. We meet again Rangers. And this time for your precious sorceress." Glycerin said, looking at them. Suddenly the Moogers attacked them, driving them away. Jayden was the first through, fighting Glycerin. Anya watched helplessly. She wanted to be helping them. But she couldn't.

Jayden fell near Anya. He looked up at her through his helmet. She looked horrible. Bags were under her dull eyes. A cut was scabbed up under her eyes. She looked thin, very thin. He frowned, before flipping up and hitting Glycerin in the head with his sword. The Rangers were winning.

"Time to take this to the next step." Glycerin yelled. Sending his sword down, the ropes cut from the post but tied around Anya tightly. Grabbing her and keeping a hold of her, He jumped up onto a building. Anya screamed, though it was muffled. Jayden jumped up as Glycerin suddenly grew large. Vines wrapped around Anya in Glycerin's middle, keeping her near him.

"We need folding zord power now!" Jayden yelled as they called their zords to make their mega zord. Soon the fight was on.

The zord's sword slashed right through Glycerin, and he exploded. Jayden saw Anya in the midst. He ran out of the zord, onto its shoulder, then jumped off as Anya fell. He caught her, safely landing on the roof of a building. Anya's eyes were closed. Jayden took the gag out of Anya's mouth.

"Anya. You're safe now." Jayden whispered. Anya opened her eyes, relief washing over her as she met the eyes of her life-line. He smiled.

"Jayden!" She exclaimed. Jayden grinned. Using his sword, he unlocked the shackles around Anya's wrists in front of him. Anya hissed out air as he slid them off carefully, grimacing. Her wrists were bloody and raw from the chains. He sighed, then finished cutting the ropes off of her. Her clothes were torn but other than that she was okay. The rest of the rangers ran up behind her, their helmets off just like Jayden's.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked. Anya smiled, looking at them.

"Welcome back bud." Kevin smiled. Anya laughed, then coughed hard. She smiled again, as Jayden picked her up.

"Come on. Let's go home." He said as she closed her eyes.

**Short chapter! Review!**


	7. Not Perfect, So I Try

**Chapter 6: I'm Not Perfect, And That Makes Me Different.**

Anya opened her reluctant eyes. Her body ached horribly, she was surprised she could even open her eyes. Letting her eyes get adjusted to the light coming from her balcony window, she felt realization kick in.

She was home! In her own room! Everything was real, they had saved her! She yawned, looking around her room. In her purple fuzzy mushroom chair sat Mia, reading one of Anya's many books. A bark alarmed her. Anya felt something cold pushing at her face. Anya laughed, sticking her hand out the side of the comforter to pet Terra.

"Morning." Mia said, closing the book and walking over to her. Anya smiled, sitting up with difficulty as her body protested. Terra whined. Anya patted the bed, allowing the dog to jump up on the bed and lie down beside her. Anya scratched the dog behind the ears. Anya reached up to the cut under her eyes, realizing it had been taped together to heal. Her upper left arm had been bandaged also. She sighed.

"You okay?" Mia asked as she watched Anya drag her hand up and down her bare arm. Anya looked at her. Slowly a smile crept across her face.

"I've been better." She said. Mia laughed, looking at her. Anya noticed she was wearing her pink and purple capri sleep pants, and a purple tank top.

"Emily and I got you out of the others. We knew you wouldn't be comfortable in them anymore. They were covered in who knows what. Master Ji says you're okay." Mia explained.

"Where's Jayden?" Anya asked quickly. Mia looked at her.

"We've been taking watch over you for the past couple of hours, to make sure you were okay. Jayden's outside, practicing. I can go get him." She offered, but Anya was already ripping the covers off of herself. Mia watched as she shakily put her bare feet on the cold wood floor. She sighed, then pushed off. Her body protested, but let her get up with a wave of nausea.

"I wanna go see him. Stay here please." She asked, as she made the way to her door. Mia just watched as she walked out of the room, intent on seeing Jayden.

Anya stumbled out to the sparring mats. She smiled, leaning against the doorway. Jayden was sitting on the mats, meditating.

"You'll never get any peace out here with the others." She called. Jayden's eyes snapped open, and he turned around to see her standing there. Her arms across her stomach, leaning against the door. Jayden jumped up, walking over a little ways. He smiled, then took a step forward, as Anya flung herself into his arms. Her arms tightened around his neck as his did around her waist. She buried her face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. Jayden put one hand on the back of her head, his face in her hair.

"I'm glad you're okay." He breathed, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you saved me." She said, laughing a little. Jayden smiled. They didn't even notice the rangers watching them. Jayden in his training uniform and Anya in her pjs. It was a funny sight. Anya coughed, and Jayden pulled back.

"You okay?" Anya nodded.

"Just tired. I'm going back to bed." She said, reluctantly pulling back. Jayden looked at her.

"We're going to be taking turns watching you over the next few days to make sure you don't need anything alright?" He said, looking into her eyes. She nodded, hugging him again. Jayden smiled as Mia came out. She grinned, seeing them together.

"Now if only they'll kiss." Emily added as she walked over to Mia. Mia giggled, then cleared her throat. Anya pulled from him, looking at Mia. She giggled, looking at Jayden one more time, before walking back over to Mia and back to her room.

**…..Days Later…..**

Anya sat in her cocoon of covers. Terra was sleeping beside her as she flipped through her spell book. She had no powers, and she was trying to find something that would help her bring them back. She didn't want to be helpless forever. She knew Master Xandred would be back, and she wanted to help them out if something happened.

"Ugh!" She yelled, closing her book and shoving it to the side. She fell across the stuffed dog Jayden won her.

"What am I going to do Terra? I can't be like this forever." She said. Terra whined. Anya sighed, getting out of her bed. She changed into a black skirt and a purple thin long sleeve shirt. She threw her converses on and headed to the outside.

In the computer room, Master Ji was talking to the rangers alone.

"I know you all are worried about Anya. But I don't know if she will ever get her powers back. " He explained. Anya stopped, hearing her name. She hid by the wall, eavesdropping.

"You mean Anya won't be a Samurai ranger anymore?" Emily asked.

"Was she ever one in the first place? She was only a sorceress." Kevin said in pity. Anya sucked in a breath.

"We can't risk her here when she can't help us." Master Ji told them. So it was true. She was worthless now. She looked at her shoulders, at the element tattoos in her skin. She listened again.

"But she'll always be one of us." Jayden's voice rang through. She smiled, playing with her necklace.

"But not like this Jayden. She'll be helpless without us." Mike said in defeat over his cousin. Anya looked down. Her throat closed up as tears threatened to fall. Slowly and quietly, she walked away from the room, then ran down the hall desperate to get out.

**….Park….**

Anya stood on the bridge over the lake. Her heart was torn. They didn't want her in the team. She would just get in the way. Why was she even still on the team?

She pulled out her morphers, looking at them. Her heart opened up again. A gaping wound in her chest. She sighed. She wasn't perfect, nor would she ever be. She never thought she would ever sing again. But it came out.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life _

Anya sighed, pushing back from the bridge and walking.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down_  
_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_  
_Look, I'm still around_

__

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me!

Anya walked through the park. No one listened to her as she sung. It was common for her, and she was quiet, even though she was about to cry.

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_  
_Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead_  
_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!_  
_Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game_  
_It's enough! I've done all I can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

____

Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're f*ckin' perfect to me

____

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're f*cking perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
Pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me...

Anya sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the tree. Her heart thundered in her chest. She was never perfect, and to them it wasn't enough.

Jayden jogged through the park, looking for Anya. He knew she was out here, and he didn't trust the darkness just yet. She could get hurt. Pushing his hair from his face, he looked around and finally found her. She was sitting on the rocks of the lake, flicking pebbles into it. People were leaving the park now, so she was alone. Jayden slowly walked up to her, and noticed she was listening to her ipod on the rocks, the volume turned up loud so she could hear it. She rubbed her eyes, looking at the lake. Her hair blew around her face, the sun illuminating her skin. She was positively radiant. He sighed. Jayden heard the song coming from her ipod. He sighed, and remembered the times when he used to sing with his guitar.

_"If I traded it all, If I gave it all away for one thing, Just for one thing, If I sorted it out, If I knew all about this one thing, Wouldn't that be something?" _He sang. Anya's head shot up. She looked at Jayden as he sat down beside her on another rock. Anya then joined him on the second verse.

_"I promise I might, Not walk on by, Maybe next time, But not this time. Even though I know, I don't want to know. Yeah I guess I know, I just hate how it sounds." _They both stopped, looking at each other. Jayden's brown eyes looking at Anya's green eyes. Then Anya broke. Standing up, she jumped from the rocks and began to walk.

"Anya!" Jayden called, following her. He caught up to her. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she was hiding her face. Jayden grabbed her shoulders, and tilted her chin up to look at him. Her eyes were tear filled.

"Anya. What's wrong?" He asked. Anya sniffled, looking away.

"Anya." He said sternly. Anya looked at him.

"I'm not perfect." She said softly. Jayden was confused.

"No one was ever perfect. . ." He started.

"No Jayden. I'm not perfect! I don't have my samurai powers anymore! You don't need me anymore!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him and starting to jog away. Jayden ran after her.

"Who said we don't need you anymore. Anya whether you like it or not you're a part of this team." He told her, worry in his eyes. She shook her head.

"What's the use of a helpless sorceress? I'll just get in the way!" She told him.

"Xandred's already after me now. I don't need to bring him to you guys and get you guys hurt." She explained. Jayden shook his head.

"That's why you need to protect you. . ."

"No you don't Jayden! Whether you like it or not, I'm no help anymore. I won't ever be useful anymore!" She exclaimed, before tearing away from him, running away. Jayden sighed. That was it? She gave up on him? Jayden watched her until she tripped, falling to the sidewalk. Jayden ran up to her, helping her up.

"See? My clumsiness has come back." She said, limping on her right leg to the bench. Jayden looked at her skinned knee, blood pouring from it. He sighed. He pulled out his samuraizer and a first aid kit appeared. He laughed, but she didn't, and he quieted down. He pulled out a rag and used the water fountain to get it wet. He then wiped the blood from her knee, before grabbing a bandage and putting it on.

"See? I can't even take care of myself." She cried. Jayden sighed, rubbing his forehead. How could he make her feel better? She sighed, looking away. Jayden pushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She sighed, even though she loved the feel of his touch.

"Anya. You are everything even if you don't have your powers anymore." He told her.

"But what's the point? If I can't help you guys. I shouldn't be a part of the team." She said, looking at him. Jayden frowned. He took her hands in his.

"You are more than anything to this team. No matter what. You have a chance with us forever and ever." He said. She looked at their hands, then up at him.

"It's just too hard." She whispered. Jayden touched her cheek, smiling.

"That's the best part." He said, smiling, before leaning close.

"Xandred was right about you two. Always love birds. No matter." A gruff voice spoke, then Jayden and Anya were blasted backwards. Jayden's arms tightened around Anya as they landed, but they were uninjured. In front of them was a vulture looking nighlok with wings.

"Anya. Get out of here, get to safety." Jayden commanded, helping her up. Anya looked at him, before taking off. She hid behind a couple of trees, watching as Jayden transformed. She sighed. She would never be like them again. She watched the battle as the other rangers joined in.

Jayden was tossed through the air, suddenly demorphing while the others fought. The monster, called Wither Wings, walked over as Jayden tried to get up. He stepped on Jayden's knee. Jayden cried out, not able to get up. Wither Wings put the point of his staff at Jayden's throat.

"Once I'm done destroying you and your rangers. I'll take that pretty little sorceress for myself. Say goodbye to your sweet-heart, and your life Red Ranger." Wither Wings growled, laughing. The rangers were trying to get to him, calling over and over again. Jayden closed his eyes.

"Stop!" Jayden's eyes shot open as Wither Wings stepped away from him. He turned to see Anya standing there, no fear in her eyes at all.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He asked. Anya broke through him and dropped down to Jayden's side. She picked him up, laying his head on her arm. She brushed his hair back from his face, smiling. Jayden smiled. Her hand lingered on his arm, not wanting to lose his touch, lose him. She turned to look at Wither Wings.

"You want me? Don't hurt them. . .and. .. I'll come, peacefully." She told him. Wither Wings was happy, but Jayden and the team weren't.

"What are you doing?" Mike yelled.

"You can't do this." Emily added.

"Anya. I won't let you go." Jayden told her, sitting up. Anya shook her head, getting up and ignoring him.

"Alright?" She seethed.

"Very well. Let's go." He said.

"I want to tell them goodbye." She said. Wither Wings sighed.

"Fine." He said, moving away with two of the Moogers. Anya sighed as they demorphed.

"Are you crazy? Anya who knows what they want to do with you!" Kevin exclaimed. Anya nodded.

"I'm no use to you guys anymore anyway. If it keeps you safe, I'll do it." She told them. Mike sighed.

"You know what you're doing right?" He asked. Anya laughed, nodding. She hugged onto Mike tightly, before letting go. She walked over to Mia.

"Keep up with the cooking Mia." She said. Mia nodded, hugging her tightly. Emily sniffled, latching onto Anya.

"It'll be okay Emily. I'll come back, I promise." She whispered. Emily sobbed. Mike walked over, pulling Emily away and letting her cry into his shoulder. Anya walked over to Kevin.

"You're strong, but don't let your concentration keep you from having fun." She told him. Kevin nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said, hugging her. She smiled, pulling back, before walking over to Jayden.

"Jayden. Please." She begged. He turned around.

"How could you hand yourself over to him. He's no good Anya!" He yelled. Anya backed up, before gathering her courage.

"Jayden. You would've done the same thing." She said. Jayden sighed.

"I'll be back in one piece I promise." She told him. Jayden didn't want to believe it, but he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She didn't want him to let her go either. She held back a sob, burying her face in his shoulder, before pulling back. She pulled her leather string with the purple orb hanging from a clawed hand necklace from her neck and put it around his.

"To keep me with you." She said softly. As Jayden was looking at it, She kissed him on the cheek.

"Time to go princess." Wither Wings called. Anya walked over to him. She waved to the others, before disappearing.

**Finally! Hope you like it, Songs are F*cking Perfect by Pink and One Thing by Finger Eleven**


	8. The New Ranger

______

__

____

**Chapter 7: The New Ranger**

It had been a couple of weeks since Wither Wings took Anya down to the Sanzu River. He had kept his promise. Not one Nighlok had entered the domain. But the only one miserable was Jayden. He hadn't been near any of his friends for a long time.

The rangers sat in the game room, watching t.v.

"Look I know he's sad because of what Anya did but he can't stay in his room all the time." Mike told them.

"Anya did the right thing. Why can't he accept that?" Emily asked.

"Because he's in love with her. He didn't want to let her out of his sight when she was sick. " Mia stated, crossing her arms and sinking into the couch. Kevin sighed.

"Where is she? We can't let Jayden fall into depression. Who knows what would happen." Kevin explained. They all didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the alarm blared. They all got up and ran to Master Ji.

"Wither Wings is back. Go rangers!" He told them. Jayden soon appeared.

"Rangers together!" He yelled.

"Samurai forever!" They yelled then teleported out.

Wither Wings stood out in the crowd as they tried to run from the Moogers, all their fears making the Sanzu River rise. The rangers soon showed up.

"Ah Rangers, such a nice surprise." He said, getting his sword ready. The rangers began the fight. Jayden pushed his way through and began fighting Wither Wings. Wither Wings would be destroyed for taking Anya.

"Whoa. Easy red ranger. I have a surprise for you." Wither Wings said. Jayden looked at him before something hard collided with his back.

"Surprise red ranger." A familiar voice spoke. Jayden looked to see another ranger standing in front of him. Her outfit was black and white, and her kanji symbol on her helmet was dark. She stood there, sword in hand looking at Jayden.

"Time to fight ranger." She said. Jayden couldn't believe it!

"Anya!" He yelled, getting up. Anya didn't even listen. She went on to attacking Jayden as Wither Wings laughed. Jayden took every hit. He didn't want to harm her.

After a while, Jayden collapsed, demorphing and clutching his chest. He looked up at Anya as Mia rushed to his side.

"Looks like it's time to go. Come along." Wither Wings said, stepping back. Anya stepped back to Wither Wings.

"We'll meet again." She said, before they disappeared.

"Was that?" Kevin started. Mia shushed him quickly. Jayden looked back at the place.

* * *

"Excellent, excellent! They just think she's gone to the dark side." Xandred cried in glee as he looked into the other room. An unconscious Anya laid on the ground, her hands shackled in front of her.

"And she doesn't even know what's going on." Octaroo grinned quickly.

* * *

Jayden paced the game room, trying to establish what had just happened. Emily laid across the couch, head in Mike's lap. Kevin sat on the pool table.

"Why is she helping them?" Jayden asked for the longest time.

"We don't know Jayden. We never knew she would ever help them." Kevin told him again. Jayden sighed angrily. He just couldn't believe it!

"But they're mind controlling her. She should know what's happening." Emily said, as Mike played with Emily's hair for no apparent reason.

"She doesn't." The team looked up to see Mia coming in, a spell-book in her hand as she traced her finger over the lines. Master Ji entered moments later.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, sitting down. Mia sat beside him.

"I mean. Yes they are controlling but she doesn't know it. It says right here; 'the one weakness of a sorceress is mind control. Anyone has control of her body and mind, but she doesn't know that they are controlling her.' " Mia explained.

"So basically, she's being controlled as their ranger, but its not her? She's not really hurting us?" Mike asked. Mia nodded.

"How do we get here to see the light?" Jayden asked, sitting beside them.

"A sorceress can only be taken out of a spell if her friends believe in her. She must have that, and true love." Master Ji finished off. Jayden looked up as everyone looked at him. He then fingered Anya's necklace for a minute, before going out to get some air.

"This is all up to him huh?" Mike asked. Mia nodded.

"He loves her. And she loves him. It makes perfect sense. Now if only he'll see it." She said, closing the book and leaning back.

Jayden sighed, looking out to the vast horizon surrounding their house. He didn't want to think about that right now. Was he really in love with her? He couldn't let her get hurt, yet she was causing pain to them. But she didn't know she was. His heart ached as he looked at the necklace. He didn't know what to do.

But a part of him wanted to go out and find her. Bring her back to be his. Bring her to be a ranger once again with them, and not let the Nighloks have her. He sighed, leaning against the doorway. He just didn't feel perfect for her. He didn't know if she would ever want him. He walked back to his room, and smiled. He knew something that had always made her happy. His guitar. He never played it anymore, only sometimes. This was one of those times. He grabbed his guitar and walked back outside. He then began to play one of Anya's favorite songs.

_Some things we don't talk about_  
_better do without_  
_just hold a smile_  
_we're falling in and out of love_  
_the same damn problem _

_together all the while_  
_you can never say never_  
_why we don't know when_  
_time and time again_  
_younger now then we were before_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go _

_picture, you're the queen of everything_  
_as far as the eye can see_  
_under your command_  
_i will be your guardian_  
_when all is crumbling_  
_steady your hand _

_you can never say never_  
_why we don't know when_  
_time and time again_  
_younger now then we were before_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go _

_we're falling apart_  
_and coming together again and again_  
_we're coming apart_  
_but we pull it together_  
_pull it together, together again _

_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_  
_don't let me go,_

_don't let me go(x2) _

_____

* * *

_

____

Anya struggled with the chains, pulling and tugging with all her might. She felt horrible! She laid her head against the mast, sighing as tears fell down her face. She didn't know what was happening. But whenever she woke up, she felt horrible. Her bangs fell in her face where a scabbed over cut she had received from tormenting Dayu laid across her head. She sniffled, when she heard something faint.

It wasn't old, but it wasn't from the ship. She could hear it. She felt it. She knew the voice. But where was it coming from.

"Jayden!" She whimpered, falling against the mast. That was the song he had sung once when no one had really cared for her one time. She sighed, pulling one more time, but it was no use. She sighed again.

"Please. Come save me." She whispered, before Dayu walked in, and she was knocked out.

* * *

The alarms blared as the team ran in.

"Its Wither Wings with the new ranger. Rangers, whatever you do. Don't harm her, make her listen. Get her to come back." Master Ji told them. Jayden and the rest nodded before running out. Ji sighed, looking back at the monitor.

"Please Anya. Come back, we need you." He whispered.

**Alright. Song is Never Say Never by The Fray. Hope you like it. REVIEW**

______

__


	9. Is It Over?

**I am sooooo sooooo SOOOOOO Sorry this took forever. I have been in a rut for who knows how long well here it is and I'm getting up my others. Don't worry**

**Chapter 8: Is It Over?**

The rangers ran up to see Wither Wings and Anya standing there, waiting. Jayden's heart leapt as he saw her, even if she was possessed.

"Well rangers. Ready for another beating from our ranger?" Wither Wings asked, swinging his saber. Anya took a step forward, ready to fight with her sword at the ready. Jayden stepped forward.

"Anya! Snap out of it! It's me, Jayden! Come on this isn't you!" He protested.

"Huh?" Anya asked, shaking her head and grasping it through the helmet. Jayden smiled through his.

"Don't listen to them. Get them!" Wither Wings yelled. Anya soon snapped back into the nightmare and began to fight them. The ranges didn't cause her any harm.

"What's up rangers? Lost your touch to a new ranger?" She asked, stepping up. Kevin laughed.

"Anya this isn't you." He said. Anya stood there. Mike stepped up.

"Come on baby sister!" He said. Anya shook her head, but turned away for a second.

"Anya come on. Don't be like this. This isn't you!" Emily exclaimed. Anya grabbed at her helmet as it started to ache. Her heart was starting to beat quickly. Sweat beaded her forehead through the helmet.

"Anya you're my best friend, almost my sister. Snap out of it, please!" Mia exclaimed, looking at her. Anya coughed, suddenly feeling light-headed.

"What's going on!" Wither Wings yelled, but ignored it. Moogers were suddenly attacking the rangers, while Anya stood there. Something stirred in her as Jayden fell near her. Jayden looked up at her.

"Anya please listen. This isn't you. You know it isn't. You weren't born to be a part of the netherworld. You were born to help the Samurai Rangers. Come on Anya. It's me Jayden, your best friend. Come on Anya." He begged, getting up and watching her. Anya took a step back and looked around.

"J. . .Jayden?" Anya's real voice spoke. Jayden smiled, getting up.

"What are you doing to my ranger?" Wither Wings yelled.

"We're bringing her back." Kevin exclaimed, attacking Wither Wings to drive him back. Jayden unlocked his helmet and took it off, staring at Anya through her own ranger suit.

"Anya. It's me. I know you're in there. You're not evil, come back to us." He said, looking at her. Anya shook her head, stumbling back.

"Jayden. What's. . .what's happening?" She asked, looking around, her voice almost sounding scared.

"Anya. It's okay. Just come back. You'll be safe. Come on." He pleaded, looking at her. Anya looked at him, then yelled out in pain. Jayden stepped back, looking at her as she cried out in pain. Something dark erupted from her body, flying in the air. The suit exploded in light, and there stood Anya, in the clothes she was in before she was captured. Sweat stuck to her forehead, her eyes looking dull as can be. She stumbled, falling. Jayden wrapped his arms around her as she fell, kneeling down with her in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly. Jayden smiled.

"Jayden?" She asked. Jayden laughed.

"Welcome back Anya." He whispered. Anya smiled as her energy came back to her, and she was able to stand up on her own. The rangers came over to her.

"Yes!" Mike yelled.

"Welcome back Anya!" Kevin congratulated. Emily hugged her. Mia smiled.

"Well, well. You took my ranger from me. No fun. Well, guess I'll have to destroy you now. Moogers, attack!" Wither Wings yelled. Jayden pushed Anya away as the Moogers attacked the rangers.

"Stay." He said sternly, before going into the battle. Anya watched. The rangers were losing. She was watching all of this and she wanted to be helping. But she had no power. She turned away. What little power she had left would not cut it.

"Kevin!" Mia yelled as a Mooger struck him from behind, causing him to fall and roll toward Anya, demorphing as it was. Anya ran over to him, making sure he was okay.

_This is all my fault. I can't let this happen! Not anymore! _She thought as Kevin finally looked at her. She wore a pained but serious expression, but getting up and walking up to the Nighlok.

"Anya what are you doing?" Mike called, pushing past some Moogers.

"I started this mess. I'm going to end it!" She yelled, as her eyes began to glow a bright purple, then white. Her body suddenly enveloped in white light.

"I call upon all the elements of the Samurai. Powers of Earth."

Emily stumbled backwards as her spin sword began to glow, casting a line of light toward Anya.

"Sky." Mia gasped as her sword glowed, doing the same as Emily's.

"Forest!"

"What the?" Mike called as his sword did the same.

"Water." A line of light glowed from Kevin's.

"And Fire." Jayden looked at Anya as he held his sword out.

"All elements of the Samurai. We are united. And we stand together, forever." Anya called out. She brought her hands in front of her, and a colorful ball of light formed in her hands. She smirked, then threw it forward at the Nighlok and the Moogers. Light enveloped everyone. It didn't hurt the rangers, but detroyed all of the monsters.

"No!" Wither Wings called as he was destroyed. Soon everything was peaceful around them. The rangers demorphed.

"That was amazing!" Mike exclaimed.

"Who knew Anya had it in her." Kevin shrugged, smiling. Jayden grinned, then turned.

"Anya!" He exclaimed, running toward the fallen figure. They all followed as he picked her up in his arms, laying her across his lap. She was unconscious. Emily laid her ear across Anya's chest.

"She's barely breathing!" She exclaimed, looking at them.

"Wait. . .didn't Mentor Ji say something about this?" Kevin asked. Mia nodded sadly.

"If a Samurai uses up too much power, it can destroy them for good." Mia explained. Jayden looked at them.

"No. . .no. She can't die. She can't. There has to be something to do to help her! Mia you read her spell-books, help her!" Jayden exclaimed, frantic. He couldn't lose his best friend. The one person still alive in his life. He looked at Anya, and suddenly he felt the tears about to fall out.

"There wasn't anything. We all looked." Emily said, pushing her hair back behind her ears. She checked her breathing again.

"It's almost stopped." She said, tears threatening to fall. Mia had to think. She then got it.

"There's one thing. True love!" She exclaimed. They all looked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"It said. 'If a sorceress should ever lose her powers helping the greater good, true love's kiss could bring them back to life." Mia explained.

"But who is she in love with?" Kevin asked, looking at them. Jayden sighed, knowing it. He closed his eyes. Were they in love? They spent every waking moment together, never left each other's side ever!

"She's not breathing!" Emily screamed, bringing him back to reality. Mia looked in Jayden's eyes, knowing. Jayden looked down at Anya, and sighed, his heart racing. Emily began crying, sinking her face into Mike's shoulder, who held her and tried to keep sadness from overtaking him. Kevin looked at her, before turning away. Mia closed her eyes. Jayden looked at Anya.

"Please come back Anya." He whispered, before leaning down. He closed his eyes, before pressing his lips to Anya's stone cold ones. He pulled back, and stared at her. She didn't move. The tears began spilling down his face uncontrollably. What was taking so long?

**OOOOOHHHHH CLIFFY LOL. What's gonna happen? REVIEW**


	10. The White Ranger

**Guess what finally got finished! This chapter! I'm off of my hiatus. I haven't had enough encouragement for any of my stories and I've been so busy. As you can see I'm also going by a new name. RougeRusherRanger18, so I hope you can still find me. But I have a LOT of stories to go and add chapters so I'll be back and forth. But I hope you like it!**

The White Ranger

No one heard the small intake of breath from the stone cold figure lying in the arms of her best friend. Softly, Anya's eyes began to flutter open, slowly, but surely they opened. She felt the heat begin to rush back through her veins. She breathed again, looking at everyone around her. Mike holding Emily in his arms as she cried, his head on hers, eyes scrunched close as he forbids himself to cry. Mia's face buried in her arms on her knees, Kevin's comforting arms rubbing her shoulders as his eyes were closed also. Why were they crying?

She then realized the warm comforting arms around her. His scent brought her back to reality. Jayden. She looked up. He too was crying. She didn't know why. Her brain wasn't working right. She breathed in deeper, but no one could hear her. She even coughed, but they didn't know what she was doing.

"Jayden?" Jayden thought he was dreaming. That she had come in his mind to say her last goodbye. But it sounded real, not like he thought it would. He opened his eyes, tears making his vision blurry as he looked down at the person in his arms. He gasped. He couldn't even say her name.

"Why is everybody crying?" She asked.

"Anya!" He choked out in happy tears. His kiss worked! It brought her back! He, the red ranger, had never cried, until now. Kevin looked up, and gasped, shaking Mia.

"Anya?" Mia gasped. Emily looked up and shrieked.

"You're alive!" She gasped, scaring Anya a bit. Anya looked at them. Did the power really take her? She thought she would have enough to live. She must have been wrong. Her eyes scanned them.

"Did I miss something? Did we win?" She asked. Jayden laughed.

"It's a long story." He said.

"Awh. Pity. I thought she was gone for good. Oh well, we'll have to change that again, won't we?" The Samurai rangers looked up, suddenly seeing Dayu and Octaroo standing there.

"Ooh ahh Ooh! Such a same to see this go up in flames." Octaroo said, clapping his hands. Jayden held Anya close as the others got up.

"We won't let you hurt Anya ever again!" Emily yelled. "Rangers together! Samurai forever!" They yelled, morphing and becoming the Samurai rangers. Anya whimpered, trying to move.

"Anya what are you doing? The rangers have it." Jayden said, trying to push Anya back down.

"But you're the red ranger. You need to help them." She told him. Jayden looked at the rangers, fighting the Moogers, before back down at Anya. She smiled.

"Alright but stay here!" He exclaimed, putting her against a tree and running out to help the team. Anya watched, helpless, wishing she could help. She sighed, pushing her hair from her face.

"I have to help them." She whispered, looking at the rangers as they fought. But what could she do? She was powerless, even if she had powers she still was weak. She sighed, leaning her head against the tree, when something hit her.

"I do have powers." She whispered, as something lit up in her hand, a morpher. She smiled, and slowly but surely, pulled herself up.

"What's this? The helpless one trying to put up a fight. We'll destroy you again, Sorceress!" Dayu yelled. Jayden turned.

"Anya no!" Anya paid no attention.

"I may be a sorceress, but I'm not just that. You forget Nighlok. A sorceress can lose her powers, but if she's lucky, she can come back. And that's just what happened." Anya explained, before flipping out her morpher.

"Is that. . .?" Kevin asked.

"Go, Go Samurai!" She yelled, making the Kanji symbol of light, before turning into the white Samurai ranger.

"White Samurai Ranger! Ready for action!" Anya yelled. The others cheered.

"Go An. . .I mean, white ranger!" Mia yelled. Jayden smiled. Dayu and Octaroo gasped.

"Ooh Ah Ooh! That's not supposed to come true!" Octaroo yelled.

"We'll just see if you can take it up a notch." Dayu said, before throwing her arm out. Two moogers jumped in size.

"Time to take it up a notch! Now guys!" Anya yelled.

"Dragon Folding-Zord"

"Ape Folding-Zord"

"Bear Folding-Zord"

"Turtle Folding-Zord"

"Lion Folding Zord"

"Eagle Folding-Zord" Anya yelled. Together they made the mega-zord, with a new one of course. Anya's zord changed from being a butterfly for her sorcery, to an eagle, a stronger animal. Together the zord beat the moogers and sent them, Dayu, and Octaroo back to The Sanzu River.

"Samurai Rangers. Victory is ours!" Jayden and Anya said together, looking at each other. Everyone was cheering. Anya was now an official ranger.

"Come on. Let's get back to the Shiba house. I think Mentor Ji will be happy to Anya again." Mike said. Anya laughed and looked at Jayden through her helmet. She wouldn't forget.

**Well? Please say it was good. It's not my best. I'm going to go and try do all my BTR stories, my PR stories, and finish my One-Shots, oh if anyone wants a PR one-shot I am your girl. But it might be a while. Oh well. I hope you liked them! One more chapter, then my sequel!**


	11. Now And Forever

**WELLL. . . .HERE IT IS!**

**Chapter 11: Now and Forever**

"Race ya to the water!" Mike yelled, running across the sand. Emily laughed, grabbing Mia and pulling her toward the water. Kevin sighed, but followed, Terra the dog, barking behind. Anya smiled, walking the beach, her white dress being blown by the breeze. Mentor Ji gave them a day off. It had been a week since Anya finally became the white ranger. Everything was back to normal.

Everything, except for Jayden's feelings. Jayden watched Anya as she walked down the beach, her pink painted toes sinking in the sand. Her brown hair blowing backwards.

"Jayden! Come on slowpoke!" She yelled in a singsong voice. Jayden caught up with her, smiling with his hand stuffed in his pockets. He was supposed to be the leader of the Samurai Rangers, and yet he was falling flat on his face just to talk to his best friend.

"So, how does it feel to be the white ranger?" He asked, looking at her. Anya smiled, looking at him.

"It's amazing. I finally feel like I belong in the Samurai Rangers." She said.

"But you always did. . ."

"I mean actually as a ranger. Not as a sorceress." She said, looking at Jayden. Jayden pushed his hair from his face, smiling.

"You always belong." He said. Anya looked up, and stopped looking down at the ground.

"Jayden?" Jayden turned around, stopping in front of her, concerned. She looked up at him.

"The kiss. . . that brought me back to life. . ." She faltered, biting her lip. Jayden smiled, a little nervous as well.

"Was it the only one?" She asked, knowing she had feelings for him. Jayden smiled.

"It. . .It doesn't have to be. You know. . I can't even say it." He said, running a hand through his hair, tripping over his words.

"I have feelings for you too." She said, in a small and innocent voice he hadn't heard since they were kids. Jayden sighed, closing the space and stepping up to her. Anya looked at him. He towered over her. They looked into each other's eyes, until Jayden got the courage. Slowly, he reached down and closed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Anya took in a breath, closing her eyes and kissing him softly. Jayden put a hand on her cheek, the other on her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

After a minute, they both pulled back. Jayden smiled, pressing their foreheads together. Who knew best friends could become so more. Anya grinned, completely in love.

"Hey love birds! Come on!" They both pulled back to see Mike yelling at them, Emily laughing beside him. Jayden and Anya laughed, before turning back. Jayden started walking, as Anya jumped on his back, laughing and heading down to the water, to have fun, as the Samurai Rangers, together!

**Last chapter! (Sniffles) I hope you liked it. Sequel's coming up soon, don't worry :D I hoep you liked it. Leave good replies, and if anyone wants a one shot, I can do it. Even though I'm still only on ONE OF MINE lol! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
